Briar Rose
by HaillaEllehcim
Summary: We all know that the daughter of Sleeping Beauty is Audrey, the ultimate "bitch" of Aurodon Prep, with fake smiles and sickly sweet voice. But what if WE CHANGE that and make Briar Rose her daughter instead? Since the "villain kids" are coming to Aurodon, might as well put some love between them huh? Maybe Jay and Briar? Or Carlos and Briar?
1. Chapter 1

**( Briar Narrating)**

Briar Rose. T'was the name that the three fairies called my mother for 16 years while hiding from the evil and ruthless, Maleficent. But we all know the story about Princess Aurora right?

The sleeping beauty who was awakened by a true loves kiss.. _Blah blah blah_... Yeah we all know that.

It's kinda funny when my mom told me her version of the story. Yes, she was awakened when dad kissed her but she _definitely_ did not bat her eyes and smiled lovey dovey at him when she saw him the first time. She actually screamed and fell out of bed. Technically she thought dad was some kind of allies with Maleficent.

After that they, of course, fell more deeply and truly in love again and made, probably the kindest and greatest creature in the world, _I'm just saying..._ Moi! Right. This girl right here.

So my mother passed down her fake name to me. Sweet huh?

Briar Rose.

Of course the three fairies gave me gifts too, just like they did to my mother. Though they gave me different gifts. Fauna gave me a gift of intelligence, Flora showered me with kindness. _See I told you guys, I'm the nicest in the world_. I kid, I kid... And Merryweather, bippiti boppiti boo'd me with the gift to spread joy and love to people.

I have inherited my practically my mother's, well... everything. All except for my hair, which I got from my father. Golden brown. Other than that I have my mother's crystal blue eyes, nose, lips and figure.

Though I didn't get lucky with my height. Mother is like 5'9 and I'm like... 5'3? Embarrassing. I know.

But I was lucky enough to avoid the being cursed by Maleficent. Thank Heavens! Belle and her husband, Beast, King and Queen of Auradon managed to lock her and all the other wickedness in the isle of the lost.

I heard Maleficent had a daughter, same age as me. Poor girl. Probably suffering from her mother's wrath.

Poor "every children of the villains there" is more like it. I wonder what it's like to be locked up with their wicked parents. If only... If only they have a second chance to become their own person and not their parents. And actually earned a spot to live here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Briar's Point of View**

"Ayo! _Benny-boo!_ You here?" I yelled out, once I entered Ben's room. _Gosh it's so clean here. Makes me insecure about my room and all.. Oh and I'm a girl, tsk._

There was no reply. I frowned. I walked in more further and peeked to the right. Ah there he is! Being tailored by Tristan. I smiled. There he was again staring at the isle dramatically. Dramatically as in with his eyes all soft and blinking slowly, lips slightly parted, its like his face is about to melt.

I smirked and walked in front of him. I copied his stance, turning my back to him, and slowly and dramatically may I add, turned my head to the window, my face mocking his. Sad eyes, lips slightly parted. The isle came to my view.

And now, we look the same.

I opened my mouth,"OH Romeo! Oh Romeo! Where art th-" I felt a slight push on my head making me stumble forward. I heard a laugh from behind.

I turned 360 and scowled at him. "Hey!"

Ben grinned, "Oops."

Yeah, I do make fun of Ben all the time, even at time as simple as this, just looking at the window. Oh well, its what best friends do.

I rolled my eyes. "So you're really pushing through that proclamation of yours?"

He sighed and looked back again to the isle.

"Head.." Tristan grabbed his chin, turning his head back to me.

"Yeah I am."

I nodded smiling. The idea of bringing 4 children from the Isle of the lost here in Auradon to give them a chance is very, very smart of him and generous. Even for a first proclamation. My best friend will be crowned king next month. I am one proud bro right here!

"I'm proud of you Benny boo!" I nodded placing a hand to my chest. "I really am."

He shook his head grinning. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Oh please! Audrey can call you _benny boo_ and I can't? Well, I see who's not important here!" I said fake offended.

See I don't really like Audrey. She is one stock up little bi- ehem- stock up little cockroach who always wear fake smiles around people. She acts like this sweet -barf- proper well-mannered lady -again barf- but in reality she is just one heck of a typical Ms. "Im so popular, you're attention should be on me!".

Ben shrugged, "Audrey's just Audrey. I can't really tell her to stop calling me that."

Ugh, he's too nice.

"AH-HA!"

I whipped my head around to see King Beast and Queen Belle walk in, arms linked together.

"How is it possible you're going to be crowned king next month! You're just a baby!"

I snickered. Ben sent me a look and in return I stuck my tongue out at him.

"He's turning sixteen dear!" Queen Belle smiled. I grinned walking away from Ben. Queen Belle unlinked her arm from Beast and hugged me from the side as I approached her. "Hey Sweetie!"

I smiled up at her.

"hey pops!"

"16?! That's far too young! I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42."

Belle gave him a look. "Uh you married me at 28."

"Well it was either you or a teapot."

Belle gaped and smack his arm.

"Kidding."

"Mom. Dad.." Ben stepped forward but Tristan held him back. "AH! Nn-nnh"

"I have chosen my first official proclamation." I breathe in deep. King Beast wouldn't like this. But he'll understand right? I mean, he's a good guy. "I have decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost.." Ben bit his lip. "to be given a chance to live here in Auradon."

Queen Belle gasped and held me tighter. She shared a worried look with the King.

"Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." Ben cries out. I look down sadly, knowing it was true. If you really think about it, those kids, those toddlers, those new born babies, who has _absolutely_ nothing to do with their parent's crimes, in fact they weren't even alive at that time, have to suffer living in an island that is a total opposite of what you call _paradise_. Getting locked up there with no say at all. It was unfair. And they were abandoned. By us, good people.

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?" King Beast asked in disbelief.

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most." Ben said. "I've already chosen them."

"Have you?" King Beast said skeptically, stepping forward.

Queen Belle broke away from me and grabbed her husband's arm. "I gave you a second chance."

I smirked. King Beast looked like realization hit him like punch in the stomach. I really think he should be the one who is more understanding here.

"Who are their parents?" the Queen asked. I bit my lip, afraid of their reaction.

Ben gulped. "Cruella de vil... Jafar... Evil queen..." I glanced at the king and queen. Oh they're faces... oh man, "And maleficent." Ben breathe out.

"Maleficent!" I jumped at the Kings roar. "She is the worst villain in the land!"

Queen Belle looked at me. I sent a reassuring smile at her to tell her I'm not affected.

"Dad, just hear me out here." Ben proclaimed,

"Do you even remember what she did to Briar's mother!?" The king glanced at me. I sighed slightly afraid now. I would never want that to happen to my family ever again. It was already painful hearing the stories. My grandmother and grandfather were so crushed.

"Of course I do, I-"

"I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes." the King pointed out angrily.

"Dad, their children are innocent." Ben argued. "Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?

"King. Queen." I spoke. they both looked me a little relax. The both of them are like my parents, I think It's okay to speak out right? "If I may speak. They have nothing to do with their parents' crimes. What if they want to _live and be_ good? Some of them maybe are just like _us_. Good."

"Dad?" Ben pleaded.

The king sighed after a long pause. "I suppose their children are innocent." he smiled slightly at his son and turned around facing me. He smiled nodding patting my shoulder.

"Well. Well done." Queen Belle praised, fixing Ben's suit. She faced beast and put out an arm. "Shall we?"

The beauty and the beast walked out and I grinned up at Ben.

"Well done Benny boo!"


End file.
